Moussa's GOLF SWING TRAINING AID AND METHOD OF USE OF THE SAME provides a target which a user's trailing forearm (e.g., the right arm of a right handed golfer) is intended to contact during the downswing. Directly after that contact, the pointer springs back to its normal position. The idea of aiming to ‘hit’ a springy pointer with one's forearm would appear to be a psychological detriment to a user and to not give a comfortable ‘feel’ to a user. Further, the sensation of the pointer springing back into position would be a mental detriment as well. Bechler's HIP ROTATION TRAINING DEVICE simply extends out from the downstream side of a user's belt and provides a sort of visual feedback of proper hip rotation but does not give any concrete knowledge of having used the proper hip rotation. It must be viewed ‘out of the corner’ of the user's eye, which would certainly be awkward and not easy to use. Lane's GOLF SWING TRAINING DEVICE AND METHOD appears to be, at best, cumbersome to use and even awkward and restricting. It restricts one end of the golf club and restricts any freedom of movement of the user's arms and hands, and therefore cannot provide any natural feel of club movement. During the use of Lopez' GOLF SWING GUIDE, the golfer must either watch for or feel the guide during the stroke to use it properly. Applicant's invention requires no watching or ‘feeling’ of a motionless guide. If the swing arm isn't pushed around during the golf swing, the swing was incorrect. The golfer has only to check that the trainer swing arm moved from one side to the other.
A proper golf swing is dependent upon the proper timing between hip movement and the downswing. The downswing is initiated by the hips turning toward the target after which the arms pull the club down to strike the ball. Thus, a proper golf swing requires that the golfer uncoils, starting at their feet and extending upward through the body to the head of the club. What is needed is a device which gives a golfer immediate feedback throughout the swing and follow through to indicate correct coordination and timing.